User talk:Elakes4444
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to Cars 4 (2020 film)! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! TimmyQuivy (help forum | blog) 15:54, November 2, 2019 (UTC) Our Green Tornado Our Green Tornado keeps doing unneeded edits to the Cars 4:Last Call For Ripslinger article. She has them and is blaming me to do so. These include adding an unneeded notation which says "Whatever you do, DON'T YOU DARE EDIT THIS PAGE! This means a lot of me!", removing Tara Strong and Grey DeLisle from the cast, changing the voice of Fillmore to Ringo Starr, adding some car versions of Pixar characters voiced by John Ratzenberger, smallizing the V in TV, unboldizing the article name, not yet specifying the release date, changing the voice of Lizzie to Katherine Helmond, changing the voice of Nigel Gearsley to Michael J. Fox, misspelling the word "Mainieri" in the top section, capitalizing the A in "and", which is located in Kelsey Grammer, adding Frank Welker and Carlos Alazraqui to the cast, changing the voice of Max Schnell to Hank Azaria, removing Jenson Button from the cast, capitalizing the I in "Wingo" in the cast section, changing the voice of Kathy Copter to Reese Witherspoon, removing Amy Poehler from the cast, changing the voice of Judge Honda to Ice Cube, changing the voice of Carla Veloso to Salma Hayek, changing the voice of Al Oft to Jack Nicholson, adding Jim Cummings and Tom Kenny to the cast, removing Kerry Shale from the cast, misspelling the word "Priyanka" in the top section, removing Kevin Spacey himself from the cast, changing the voice of Delmer Skyslycer to Kevin Costner, removing Rod "Torque" Redline and Leland Turbo from the cast, adding Bill Hader to the cast, changing the voice of Jack Albertson to Tim Curry, unitalicizing Raymond Ochoa in the top section, removing Cad Spinner from the cast, and removing Fletcher, Gerald, El Guapo, Papo, and Todd Marcus from the cast. Could you please block her for a good long while, because she ignored my previous messages and is continuing to defend the Cars 4:Last Call For Ripslinger article. Kindly block her for good. Thanks. -- 12:16, November 7, 2019 (UTC) Excuse me, but User:Our Green Tornado was the one who created the Cars 4:Last Call For Ripslinger page. Insisting that she be blocked from an article she created would be like locking someone out of their home and never letting them back in. Would you like to be blocked from an article you created? There is also the fact that you are describing the numerous edits which were done in the aforementioned article. She probably wanted them kept in that way, and is annoyed that someone wants to revise the article in their vision. If you don't like what is written, ignore it and move on. Thanks. --StarLegacy (talk) 19:17, November 8, 2019 (UTC) Anyways, please kindly block her for a good long because she ignored my message which reads "SHUT UP OUR GREEN TORNADO AND STOP SPAMMING!!!". Please take care of her immediately. Thanks. -- 20:56, November 8, 2019 (UTC) I'm doing the same with the Cars 4 (2020 film) article. -- 21:01, November 8, 2019 (UTC) StarLegacy User:StarLegacy keeps removing Lightning and Sally's kids from the Cars 4:Last Call For Ripslinger article. Could you please block him for a good long while, because he ignored my message and is continuing to remove Lightning and Sally's kids from this article. Kindly block him for good. I'd appreciate it. Thanks. -- 09:20, November 10, 2019 (UTC) Re: Our Green Tornado She's at again! Please revert her edits because of what I said above and kindly block Our Green Tornado because she keeps doing unneeded edits to that article. I'd appreciate it. Thanks. -- 16:50, November 12, 2019 (UTC)